


Precious

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Arguing, Fear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Louis and Lestat get into one of their arguments and Lestat has a surprising reaction.





	Precious

Louis had just awakened from his death sleep when Lestat came in from presumably shopping since Louis slept late again.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Lestat exclaimed while rummaging through the shopping bag.

"What is that?" Louis winced at the sight of a certain article of clothing Lestat had bought, a bright red leather jacket. 

"What do you mean 'What is that'? It's a stylish jacket I saw that I knew you should have and I am most certainly looking forward to seeing you in it tonight at the club, Mon cher." Lestat smirked while holding up the article of clothing in admiration. 

Louis looked at him blankly. "Really? I don't think I can pull it off... And besides I don't think I'll be going to no club." 

"Tsk. There is no reason to be so modest Louis, you have everything it takes to pull it off and then some." Lestat paused briefly before continuing to speak. "And nonsense, you're coming with me tonight. If it makes you feel more comfortable you can go sans shirt." He grinned evilly. 

Louis sighed as his face went red. "Damn you and your cruel speech Lestat!" 

"Cruel? I'd talk as to who is the cruel one since you never let me be nice to you or even so much as touch you!" Lestat raised his voice and his eyes flared with anger as he excitedly shook his fist in the air. 

Upon seeing the motion Louis's eyes widened in surprise and he covered his face with his hands, flinching away. 

Instantly Lestat regretted frightening Louis, who had shrank back in fear.

"Louis, please look at me..." He pleaded, hating to see his fledgling afraid of him. 

"I'm... I'm sorry...." Louis mumbled, still covering his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lestat felt a heavy sensation in his chest as he pulled Louis close to his body. To his surprise Louis didn't resist and he was able to wrap his arms around him without any trouble.

"I never want to see you afraid, I would rather see you overflowing with happiness then with such somber expressions." Lestat nuzzled Louis's neck while he continued to sniffle. The older vampire stroked the younger's hair, finally shushing Louis's crying.

"I will never hurt you, Louis." Lestat's voice rang in the fledgling vampire's ears, prompting him to look up with reddened eyes. 

"You promise?"

"I promise." 

With that Louis clung to Lestat tighter. "Now will you be coming with me tonight, Louis?" 

"Sheesh... Okay."


End file.
